Tale
by StarryWhiteSky
Summary: Falling in love with the Fae Prince wasn't what she expected.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Falling in love with the Fae Prince wasn't what she expected. She still remembered the kiss they shared right before Teague, stabbed a knife through his stomach, just for Mina to use the Grimoire on the two brothers, and she played right into the evil Fae Prince's trap. She imprisoned Jared into Teague. Guilt rose in her throat, and her eyes started to water. Mina left the lunch table before Nan, Broody, and Ever could see the tears. Ever blamed Mina for Jared's death, Mina's heart crumpled when she remembered Jared had said he will not help her if she goes in the Fae plane, and in the end he got himself killed for saving her from Temple and Teague, and his killer was the one who loved him, Mina.

Hot tears streamed down her cheeks as she ran into biology, making sure no one was there she shut the door and curled into a ball in a corner and cried. She let her tears flow freely, _"At least Jared wasn't here how pathetic I am without him"_ Mina thought to herself. She screamed an ear screeching scream that held of her emotions, Anger, Hate, Self-pity, Loneliness, Guilt, and Broken. Mina didn't care that people gathered around her, or the pointing, or the staring all she cared about was getting Jared back. Brody made his way through the crowd with Nan. Brody touched her shoulder and whispered for her to get up, Mina refused and more tears rolled down her cheeks, Nan buried her head into Mina's shoulders and cried with her bestfriend. Mina finally got up for the sake of Jared, and how he would wish for her to be strong. She and Nan made her way down the hall to their next class. Math, one of Jared's least favorite subjects.

My heart broke into millions when I thought of all the arguments Jared and I would have because of Brody, and now the person who I thought I loved the most was nothing compared to my newly arising feelings for Jared. _"Never in one million years would I think I would fall in love with him, but I guess that is my fate, always getting slapped in the face with bad luck"_ I thought bitterly as I clutched my heart. Memories that I tried to lock away found their way back to my mind, I started remembering where she had first met Jared in an alley where I first encountered Greytail, and completed my first story; the night of the dance where he protected me from the wolves and the witch; the afternoon where I spent training with him and learning he was fae; the night with the Ripper and the dragon, our arguments on Sir Nomer, the last time I had seen him angry, and his pained face was the last memory of him. I was no longer the Mina Grimm that was shy, wimpy, whiny, and scared, she was the Mina who lost everything and was ready to fight her way back to the top. She was Mina Grimm and she wanted what belonged to her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I walked into math, like it was poison. I avoided the usual window seat, because right behind me was where Jared sat. Everyone in the class avoided Nan and me like plague, probably because I snapped at Savannah White, earlier when she shot me a glare when I came in with Brody. I sat at the very end of class where no one sat, along with Nan, whose eyes were still as red & puffy as mine. I glanced at the teacher my anger rising when I saw or should I say a brownie come in. "She could have stopped him" I thought as my anger was about to spill over.

"Hello class, today I am your sub for the day since your teacher is absent" Ms. Wong said with her fake chinese accent.

My pencil snapped from the pressure I put on it, all eyes were on me, and so were 's with a look of apology and grief mixed. I pushed my desk forward, got up and slammed the door behind me.

I refuse to forgive anyone who had to do with Jared's death, even me. I walked aimlessly around the halls, until I walked into Ever. I backed away as she gave to hateful look, that reminded me I killed Jared, and ran to the stairs where I could escape and go home. Where I can escape from reality and go into my dreams.


End file.
